


往事难追/It's to late

by DCDCDC



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne wants to be a good parent, But it's too late, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCDCDC/pseuds/DCDCDC
Summary: 如何成为一个好父亲，往往没有标准答案，但至少要去尝试。——在一切太晚之前。分开我们的除了死亡，还有失望。和成长。围绕父亲节这一天杰森和除布鲁斯以外所有人的故事。
Relationships: Jason Todd & Everyone, Roy Harper & Koriand'r & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd
Kudos: 14





	往事难追/It's to late

**Author's Note:**

> lof百粉点梗，Destiny的jay和老蝙蝠以外的人的亲情向，在父亲节就是要写父亲嘛，虽然互动里基本没有他，只有他的独白。
> 
> 换了首开场诗，原来那个不太适合。
> 
> 这首诗是双向的。

往事难追/It's to late

——太晚了。

你来迟了整整十年，  
但你还是让我高兴。  
坐得离我近一些吧，  
睁开你快活的眼睛：  
瞧，这蓝色的笔记本——   
上面的诗是我童年的冲动。  
对不起，我曾悲哀地生活，   
很少因为太阳而欢欣。   
对不起，对不起，  
为了你， 我接待了太多的人。

——《迟到》-阿赫玛托娃 

Part1. 被遗忘的我/推别人的你

绿箭最近有点闷闷不乐。

凡是在他值班时来瞭望塔的正联成员都能看出，这个星城首富不知道为什么总盯着窗外，我是说，星空确实挺好看的，但这么久他就不腻吗？

“别管他，老毛病了。”

黑金丝雀一点也不顾及绿箭就在她旁边，事实上有什么好怕的，她知道他的所有事，包括蠢事，还毫不介意和姑娘们分享，怪不得绿灯侠有一天和闪电侠悄悄话，我打赌如果有哪一天正义联盟的姑娘们想探索隐私，那毫无疑问所有人的底裤都会被扒下来。

“详细点。”

并不那么八卦的超级女孩挑眉，她发誓自己只是不想再看那一大摊绿色在窗边“顾影自怜”。天知道那有多打搅她看星星的心情。

没错，她就是从不腻烦星空的那一类，但她可从不知道哪天绿箭加入她们“爱星星”俱乐部了。

“哦，你要知道，奥利是个蠢货，总是搞砸一些东西。”对自己的前夫（事实上也是现在，一直的恋人）毫不留情，（绿箭：嘿，我还在这儿呢！）黑金丝雀拨弄自己的头发，漫不经心的盯着一边，卡拉以她的超级视力保证她瞪了绿箭一眼。

“所以？”

“他现在是个没有收到父亲节礼物的失败老父亲了！”哈尔乔丹，世界上最伟大的绿灯侠说，“不用谢，哥们儿。”

那还真是谢谢你了。

“哦，可是我记得他不止一个孩子，一个都没收到吗？”卡拉想起聚餐时好友的介绍，绿箭可是个大家庭。“康纳，快手（米娅），红箭，箭旋……”

“你漏了最重要的一个。”哈尔眨眨眼，“怎么，难道我说的不是事实吗？”绿灯戒适时变化出一个举着小箭袋的小人样子，卡通风，看起来还有些可爱，但卡拉只是平静的看着他，她当然知道，她的好友介绍过的就是他好吗？

“所以这又怎么了，我记得他们三天前就去xx星了。”似乎是听出她语气里的熟稔，一直装聋作哑的绿箭也分了不少心思过来，似乎想听听超级女孩想说什么。“而且罗伊已经很久没和他联系过了不是吗？”

“等等你怎么知道的？”

来自不再瘫倒的绿箭。

自打法外者组成以后，神出鬼没的外星飞船就成功切断了奥利弗最后的努力，事实上他也没怎么努力，除了时不时匿名打钱过去（罗伊也许看出来了也许不），永远都停留在主动的负一步，几次让黑金丝雀提着他的耳朵吼叫，那可真是了不得的惩罚。

“当然是杰森告诉我的。”

这是蝙蝠侠从通道里出来听到的第一句话。

“你们在讨论什么？”

“关于绿箭是个失败的父亲这回事。”

在蝙蝠侠面前不要用面具下的称呼，多熟都不行。

超人除外。

如果你是一个超级英雄，年龄合适，观念到位，有幸加入正义联盟的话就会知道，每个新加入的成员都会得到一本来自前辈的小册子，关于在这个地方可以做和不可以做的事，其中有关蝙蝠的占据了最大篇幅。

也许你会觉得那不过是个没有超能力的普通人，但谁都知道真的这么想才是蠢货对吧？

至于超人，谁忍心责怪一个拥有可爱狗狗眼的甜心大块头呢？

蝙蝠侠可以，但其他人觉得他不行。

“军火库出任务去了，所以绿箭在想他到底是错过了送礼物的时间还是干脆没打算送。”哈尔，救世主，卡拉打算这么称呼他一秒，不能再多，“这关系到家庭和睦。”

“还有绿箭接下来能否值班。”

黑金丝雀补充。

“还有绿箭接下来能否值班。”

哈尔快速点头。

“你们……”

也许下一秒他就要用那让人害怕的喉癌嗓赶他们走了，卡拉想，但这些人里不包括……嗯，大概不包括她，卡尔和杰伊提供了不少蝙蝠的黑料，导致她一度不敢见联盟顾问那张严肃的脸。

她怕自己笑出声。

一通电话打了进来。

新的一秒救世主出现了。

在蝙蝠侠愈发低沉的气压下，当然也有可能是看到什么决定命运的东西，绿箭——从不失手的神箭手——按到了公放键。

嘶——

一个爽朗却带着犹豫的声音拯救了瞭望塔的夏天。

“嗨……”

“嗨……”

沉默是今晚的瞭望塔。

“该死的奥利弗，说点什么！”

黑金丝雀用对任何人来说都并不那么小的声音提示，就差用超能力对着绿箭的耳朵进行摧残，完全无视蝙蝠侠“不要真名”的眼神，而哈尔完全知道这个好基友的love的脾气，可是你猜怎么着？他是她那一边的。

与此同时电话对面也传来同样的催促。

“罗伊，要是你不想就干脆挂了。”

卡拉再次发誓自己看见绿箭的手紧了一下，嗯，考虑到电话那头的对象（是她想的那样吗？），或许还有蝙蝠侠？

“但是杰鸟，不是你硬逼着我打的吗？”

电话里的年轻人不满同伴的狠心，把僵硬的绿箭晾在一边，但卡拉知道他们其实都松了一口气。

“那是因为我实在不想看见你再在我面前徘徊了，更不用说你还在同时散发那种纠结气场，尊重伤员ok？”

“你只是想安安静静看书，你根本不爱我。”

“就是这样。”

好一出家庭伦理剧，要不是卡拉深知内情，肯定会以为是有哪个渣男拐走了绿箭叛逆的大儿子不说，还根本不打算负责。看看奥利弗，星城首富都要把手机砸了。

而蝙蝠侠在听到电话那头多出来的那个声音的时候就僵硬了，卡拉瞥了他一眼，不置可否，要说做父亲需要考试，对她来说他绝对名列前茅，倒数的，但是那家伙怎么又受伤了，这下他们的堡垒之夜不是全泡汤了吗？

电话里的争吵还在继续，这次又多了一个女声，明显是星火，通过她带着温度的声音，卡拉能迅速脑补出她叉腰分开两个幼稚鬼的样子，她经常这么做，熟的透透的。

“杰伊，你不能这么逼罗伊，罗伊，你也不要打扰杰伊休息。”

“嘿，公主，你到底是谁的女朋友！”

“没办法，科莉爱我。”

开口催促的那个人笑了几声，声音低沉且富有磁性，卡拉知道这是杰森通常（只对朋友而言）表示高兴的方式，他不经常笑的，我指的是真正的笑，而不是那种装出来的塑料，他肯定抱了科莉一下，说不定还得到了她的一个额头吻。

家庭伦理剧再升级。

“好了，不要再闹，”最终还是得靠姑娘结束战争，星火平稳的声音使两人的互相捉弄戛然而止，“杰森是对的，你需要这样，已经准备太久了罗伊，不要害怕，我们会一直站在你身后。”

“和爸爸说些什么吧，”丝毫不带嘲弄的声音说，蝙蝠侠大幅（真的很大）颤抖了一下，轻佻下是严肃且认真的回应，杰森常常这么做，凡是听出他的决意的人，无论谁都会得到安慰。

“如果绿箭说了什么不该说的我就把星城炸了，不开玩笑，公主站我这边。”

哦，天啊，真的吗？杰伊，在瞭望塔发布自己的恐怖宣言？

“罗伊……”

最终在黑金丝雀的死亡手语威胁下，绿箭缓慢的念出和自己分开已久的养子的名字，声音十分纠结，就和他看到什么超难对付但又不得不对付的……某种东西，这个形容似乎有点不对，不过这是个巨大的进步，听得出来对面也这么觉得。

“奥利，我，”罗伊明显是深吸了一口气，但要卡拉说，介于她所了解的他们之间发生的事，关于一些争吵，悔恨，失去，他比自己的养父有勇气的多，“我留了礼物给你（你是我的父亲）。”

奥利弗几乎要哭了。

电话挂断以后，就连卡拉也无法责怪他长久的看着星空。

Part2. 你有自己的生活

火星猎人在追一部小说。

作为联盟的老人，心地善良又善解人意的火星人是联盟所有人的关注对象，当然他的心灵网络太好用也是原因之一，但这不妨碍有些有点心理问题的年轻英雄们认为这个一向热衷开导的老好人值得在意。

对，没错，有些就意味着全部。

毕竟英雄事业这么跌宕起伏，人们或多或少都有点心理问题，不愿意说的东西太多，留给自己的快乐又太少，就算鼓足勇气，能倾听面具下生活的人也不是谁都有幸拥有，就算有，怎么能忍心把压力给爱的人背负。

但火星猎人是个例外，虽然不知道他照做没有，但心灵能力者的确可以清干净这些（他们相信他这么做了），他们只需要说，然后这些记忆不会在火星猎人脑子里停留，这对双方都好。

换蝙蝠侠可能会引起信任危机（但是谁会对蝙蝠侠倾诉衷肠啊）的事，火星猎人能轻易搞定。

但现在这位极其擅长疏导的老好人正愁容满面，时不时盯着书出神，长吁短叹，搞得好多人都担心他是不是中了什么魔法之类的，或是这本书里写了什么不待见火星人的内容（比如《大战火星人》火星人根本不怕细菌！）？又或者……

“我没有给荣恩任务。”

被目光集中扫射的蝙蝠侠露出不赞同的目光。  
他私底下看过这本小说了，不得不说，一本好的作品对读者来说既是一种享受也是折磨，所以他一点也不奇怪火星猎人的状态，不过这种“蝙蝠侠知道一切”的淡定却让他成为了第一个被怀疑的目标。

哦，是吗？

那你该死的告诉我那本小说上是不是有一只红色的蝙蝠？！

【莱尔开始颤抖了，他以为自己绝不会看到这些东西。

他在读一本书，小时候的他，父亲母亲围在火炉边，小弟弟莱特挥着小手在他跟前咯咯笑。

“哦，不要闹了，兄弟，我在读书呢。”

虽然这么说着，但他还是放下那本经典的《罗杰疑案》，那是加雷莎送给他的礼物，但是谁能比自己的小兄弟重要呢？

……

在每个黑夜的梦魇里，它从他的背后钻出，而他以为一切正常，延伸开来的枝干像深渊魔鬼的触须，又像一对黑色的翅膀，笼罩他，使他窒息。

这不是通常意味的保护的样子，它在他的每一个细胞里扎根，充分融合进这具的身体，当他/它睁开双眼，那是完全的绿色的，它不是恶魔，它是死。

而他有一双绿色的眼睛。

他才是它。

“你不会想知道的，莱尔，不，你不要再找。”

“它早晚有一天会带来毁灭，就这样放下好吗亲爱的？这太残酷了！”

“不要听他们的鬼话，小莱，我才是你这边的，哦，我们，哈哈，哈哈哈哈。”

“你不会终结我，毫无疑问。”

居然是这样吗？  
果然是这样吗。

他觉得自己一点也不惊讶，命运是这样顽固，从来都不肯放过他。  
一直追逐的凶恶之徒正是自己，正是如同小说一般的情节啊，他还有闲心这么想，负责下笔的上帝肯定是个三流写手。

那么这一切都是假的吗？为什么他会以为他们是自己的家人，他到底是怎样变成了另一个不是他的生命？真正的莱尔哪儿去了？

又是为什么，为什么有水滴出现在他裤子上？

似乎从那本礼物开始就没有回头路，他做了那么多，错了那么多。

现在是将一切终结的时候了。】

Cool！

泰坦塔的巴特也在看这本书，虽然他早就知道结局，他是说，这是未来老师推荐书单名列前茅的作品欸，而且确实很好看。

小说以第一视角“我”为开头，讲述了主角兰莱尔追寻杀死他全家的凶手的故事。

莱尔一路上碰到了很多和他一样无家可归的破碎者，主动或被动（前期被动，中期主动，后来又变成被动）帮他们解决问题或是制造问题，有的跟随他，和他再次组建家庭，有的因为争吵离开，但也会时不时像路过一样出现，提供帮助。

特别是他的导师布莱克，一度拥有过他又和他分道扬镳，他们的每一次冲突都仿佛在读者心上划了一刀。

莱尔称呼他是“自己世界唯一的真实”，出于对这位喜爱暗示的作者的信任，在看到主角的名字以后大家就深有预感，但等到他们果真分离的时候，巴特简直都要裂开了好吗？

no!!!!

而另一位影响莱尔颇深的则是一个被叫做怀特的女人，大家都觉得他们三个简直可以组成一个复杂大家庭，介于怀特和布莱克相爱相杀的历史。

但不幸的是，怀特非常、非常特立独行，如果不是作者笔下的布莱克太富有魅力，恐怕没人觉得有人配得上她。

但就是这样一个特立独行的存在，却在离开布莱克后的迷失之旅中给了莱尔方向，或许她不全是真心实意，或许她的做法不被接受，但几乎所有读者都承认，她给了莱尔爱。

如果说布莱克是父亲，怀特就是母亲，和布莱克不一样，莱尔永远不会断开和她的联系，怀特自己也不允许。

除此之外还有很多有趣有特色的人物，他们通常都不自知的在主角的生命里留下重重一笔，涂抹了莱尔整个生命。

但最终他如同开始那样失去了一切。

最后阶段的视角从“我”转化成了“他”，仿佛就是在说的确有一个“上帝”在用读者的角度看莱尔，让结局更加扑朔迷离，主角的问题正是读者的问题，一个异物到底是为什么会以为自己是莱尔，他究竟是否犯下杀害莱尔家人的罪行，真正的莱尔到底哪里去了，真凶到底是谁？

但有一点是能肯定的，在这旅行的终点，这个异物早已学会了人的感情。

真令人不可思议！

整本小说采取的是一种插叙的手法，莱尔家庭毁灭的那一天的时间和未来发生的故事时间穿插，不断变换的时刻让整本书都呈现出一种压迫的，被推动的感觉。

这种感觉在后期非常明显，但读第二遍的时候却会发现相对轻快的前期才是真正的细思极恐，初见有初见的感悟，第二遍又有新的收获，但又是合乎逻辑和感情的。

特别是谈到失去的时候，有不少忠实粉丝这么说，不知道是不是作者本人的感悟，非常，非常打动人心，让人无可奈何又只得顺从的不是命运，而是失去。

作者特别擅长戳人痛点，极少的感情流露几乎都是最催人泪下的片段，让人不忍卒读又忍不住想读，不少刚看的人都是一口血咽不下去，读过又再翻开的都是猛士，明知道命运如此还要再度受虐，读起来又是一种不同的感受了呢。

真实感满满的星际旅行，有的出于幻想，有的是真实写照，不少因为这本书开始星际旅行的年轻人都能在各种星球上找到自己的圣地，配合作者本人行云流水的文笔，史诗一般的描写手法，加上命运，家庭，收获，失去，抗争，顺从，选择这些经久不衰的主题，也难怪无数读者望眼欲穿想知道结局。

对，没错，在未来这本书系列的最后一部已经失传了，虽然有数本不同结局的后传，但几乎每一本都有刺挑。  
有的人觉得莱尔和加雷莎在一起的结局太腻歪，莱尔可是酷哥（自闭症）的代言，在这本书最火的时间过去之后都还有很多年轻人表达“离我远点”的时候就会把“我是莱尔”挂在嘴边；  
而有的人则在讨论莱尔找到凶手后会做出怎样的选择，介于他的在文章最后已经濒临疯狂（顺便一提这也特别写实，引发了不少人的不适），犯下许多不可饶恕之事，他甚至还差点杀死他的宿敌！（他们真的有点gaygay的）虽然大家都不知道谁是凶手，但前期有大量暗示，指向他身边的每一个人，这又引发了一阵出书浪潮。

但是据巴特所知，他那个时代一直有传言说作者根本没将大结局发表，所有挂着他名号发行的“最终结局”都只是参杂了后来者本人想法的杜撰，这个传言还一度引起了广泛讨论，甚至很长一段时间被选为最想解决的问题number1.

没想到在这里看到了。

“我当然也是投了这个问题一票的，毕竟这本书真的很好看，过几百年都不会过时的好吗？就是一直不知道到底有没有所谓的真正结局，好多作家都站在不同的结局上打擂台，从某种程度上说这也是这本书的成功之处，即给了读者充分的遐想空间和隔着时空也想寄来的刀片，但谁能想到我会回到过去？”

“完全不知道你在说什么，兄弟。”来自红罗宾，“现在你可以把这本书还我了吗？”

“哈哈，凶手果然是他自己，我猜对了！但是之后呢？”

“这就是为什么我不想在泰坦塔读侦探小说，”提姆捂住耳朵出门，和早就在外边的康纳肩并肩，“你说他要这样到什么时候。”

“你得习惯，他是一个极速者。”康纳无奈的说，他才是第一受害者好吗，因为他是这里唯一一个可以听清楚巴特说了什么的人，简直信息量爆炸，“他很快。”

“嘿，兄弟。”果然，巴特几乎是下一秒便冲出门，对提姆“开枪”，“下一本呢？拜托了拜托了，我的上帝啊，一定要有。”

“停停停停停。”提姆摆出一个stop的手势打断了巴特的嗡嗡声，“这是jason给我的，你得问他去。”

“我马上就去！”

  
Part3. 你变得强大

这是一场梦。

“如果他被迷惑的话就真的永远出不来了。”扎塔娜警告，“这就是为什么我们永远不建议法师滥用地狱魔法，更不建议魔法书外流。”

“对不起，我是说，我很抱歉，请不要打我了。”罪魁祸首，一个只是想画恶魔阵玩玩的年轻人被绑在墙角，提姆根本不想理他，他的哥哥危在旦夕。

杰森躺在外星飞船上，法外者的基地有很多媲美蝙蝠洞的设施，能够轻易容纳不想被蝙蝠逮回去的小鸟，此处特指杰森，现在还包括提姆。

“越会引起他疼痛反应的人越不能接近他，特别是最近让他有深刻记忆的那种，这会引发一连串你们不想见到的后果，因为这个魔法本质上是使往日伤痛重现的心灵魔法，是拿来折磨灵魂，供恶魔取乐用的。”

扎塔娜的警告犹在耳边，光是蝙蝠侠一开始不听劝告接近，情况就已经恶劣到这个地步，提姆不想去想自己的导师对杰森造成了怎样的伤害，以至于在离开半年后才回地球的青年还这么痛苦。

“他会在梦境里经历自己所有想要的事，它会引诱他一直待在梦里，现实有多痛苦梦就会有多幸福，而在那里有多幸福现实就有多痛苦，这种痛苦会一直累加到他醒来的那一刻爆发，对，梦总是会醒的。”

法外者攥紧了杰森的手，无声的盯着他平静的睡颜，有一瞬间他就像死了一样，也许这正是他梦寐以求的归宿，提姆觉得自己无法呼吸。

快点醒过来，杰森。

这里是庄园，杰森后知后觉的想到。

搞什么，这里绝对不是现实世界，杰森在心里啐了一口，试图回想起到底发生了什么，他逼着罗伊打电话给绿箭，在瞭望塔扬言要炸了星城（感谢卡拉的调侃），开着飞船降落哥谭进行补给，然后……然后？

一无所获。

在看到里面的人的第一时间就远离了庄园的青年游荡在哥谭的大街小巷，哥谭很安静，终于安静了，没有尖叫，没有哭泣，没有流浪的孩子，空空荡荡的。有一瞬间杰森对此是很满意的，但下一秒他又意识到这不太对，也许我是在自己的梦里，他想。

杰森不常做梦，因为一般那都不太好，往往在做梦之前他就会强制自己醒来，别问他怎么做到的，习惯成自然，然后他就这么静坐到天亮。而冥想是个好东西，它能让你恢复精神，几乎每天都是这样。

这么一说我的生活还真是枯燥。

几乎是在想到这个的下一刻，哥谭瞬间变得热闹起来，所有书店都开放了，人们组成书友沙龙，还有不少散发着熟悉香味的小吃店，咖啡厅，能够让他畅玩到天亮。

“谢了伙计，但是不需要。”

城市又归于永寂。

杰森已经想起这是什么东西了，一个魔法，哈，地狱的无聊把戏。在作为大种姓下山历练的时候，无论是敌人还是朋友都曾对他展露过这一手，那时他出于警惕几乎从没中过，至于具体效果则是他的恶魔朋友告诉他的。

我其实挺讨厌这个的，恶魔朋友坐在酒吧里喝酒，你看现在都二十世纪了，兄弟，那些老家伙怎么还玩不腻这种把戏，光靠断网就能让人痛不欲生了好吧。

杰森发现自己无法驳倒他。

真不愧是与时俱进的新恶魔。

他的手心突然出现一枚硬币，金色的蝙蝠雕刻在左右两侧，那段已经模糊起来的死后世界之旅逐渐浮现，和经他灵魂锻造的灵刀一样，这曾是他在那个灰色世界里唯一的明灯，一只蝙蝠。

有风的声音从耳边刮过，但出乎杰森预料的是，出现的人并不是蝙蝠侠。

绿色黄色交接的制服，像个大号的指示灯。

“嘿，你不能这么说自己。”年轻的知更鸟大声抗议，几步走进他的身边，拿起他摘下还没多久的头罩。“Cool，你就是未来的我吗？”

是的，他妈的，是的。

杰森痛苦的闭上眼。

“就没有我们能做的吗？”

时间已经越来越久，如果杰森再不醒来也许已经累计的疼痛会瞬间摧垮他，但在这之前，或许法外者和提姆自己就要先窒息死了。

“据扎塔娜所说，没有。”星火平静的声音传来，但如果你和她很熟就知道，这通常是她再也压制不住痛苦的本能反应，她被迫有了保护机制，“‘地狱魔法通常不可逆转，具有永久性，恶魔们不需要这些’这是她的原话。”

“但扎塔娜不一定完全正确，她又不用地狱魔法，我们可以去问问康斯坦丁，他才是专家。”

但是星火只是温柔的抚摸他的头，“别犯傻，红罗宾，提姆，康斯坦丁是扎塔娜的朋友。”

天啊，为什么这个时候你们能这么淡定，你们不是朋友吗？为他做点什么啊。

“还是那句话，别犯傻。”这次是罗伊，军火库已经缓过神来了，如果不看他颤抖的拳头，“意外总是来的猝不及防，生活就是艹蛋的这么糟糕不是吗？而无论是我，科莉还是小杰鸟都是个中好手了，特别是小杰鸟，他很强，你就放心吧。”

“他会挺过来的，我们总会挺过来的。”

怪不得他们会在一起。

提姆闭了闭眼，看着自己破碎的兄弟，同样破碎的三个人组合在一起，不是为了相互刺痛，而是相互黏合，只是杰森还要更碎一些，所以才会把他们吸引过来。

这个事实让他感到痛苦。

“那我呢？为什么要留下我？”

我是被他叫做替代品的人，我的存在不让他痛苦吗？

“这就是杰森能挺过来的证据，”罗伊拍了拍他的肩膀，“他早就不在意了。”

“唔，为什么。”

捂住胸口的少年瞪大眼睛，不敢置信的看着持刀的人，血从伤口不断流下，红色的水滴顺着穿透身体的刀尖下落。杰森把剑捅进年轻的他的心脏，面无表情的抽出。

“为什么？”他开口，有些恍惚，特别是对方还以一副“你在发疯”的表情看着他的时候，他简直是想大笑出声，事实上他也这么做了，“你以为自己装的很好？”

“不可能，”年轻的罗宾的形象逐渐崩溃了，出现的是魔法的主体，一个可以有自我意识的魔法，“你不可能发现的。”

“是吗？”杰森冷酷的说，手中的硬币散发出光，把沉沦进黑暗的哥谭照亮，“上次见面的时候你还恨不得我死了。”

“你在说什么？”这下梦境主体真的以为他疯了，它进入过那么多人的梦，虽然不一定完全记得，但这么有特色的家伙可不多。

“不是你，算了，你不会理解的。”杰森叹了一口气，又逐渐变得乖张起来，“再说了，你难道以为我会沉浸在过去的自己的承认上吗？”

“难道不是吗？”梦境主体还想挣扎，他是不会出错的，因为它就是从人心的空洞里诞生，而现在的他尤其强大，“你难道不是一直想和过去的自己变得一样？你难道不是……”

“闭嘴。”

冷淡且平静的声音，杰森绿色的眼睛里没有疯狂，没有痛苦，什么都没有。

“再不回去要错过堡垒之夜了。”

Part4. 被人接受的你

“堡垒之夜！堡垒之夜！堡垒之夜！”

泰坦塔灯火通明，彩带灯光音乐，每一个人都享受这狂欢时刻。

“一个月以前就该准备好的，”卡拉吸了一口可乐，对自己的女伴无情吐槽，“真不知道男孩们怎么会拖到现在。”

而她的女伴，沉默寡言的黑蝙蝠无声抱住她的手臂，还有另一个金发美女的，不知道该怎么开口。

“男孩。”金发美女笑了一声，仿佛这个词就足以道尽一切，卡拉了然的点点头，然后她们一起笑了起来。

“嘿，斯蒂芬妮，你不能这么说我们，这已经够快了。”金发美女的男朋友抗议道，提姆手中的咖啡不知什么时候，又是被谁换成了一杯牛奶，但他是不能让自己的女朋友和姐妹知道这是什么的，只得硬着头皮喝下去。

“哈哈。”平淡的回应，干得漂亮卡珊（神奇少女）。

“杰森 男孩 不拖。”卡珊德拉慢慢的开口，言语中是让人信服的力道，“很好 兄弟。”

“你是对的，卡珊。”提姆还能说些什么呢，作为进过大红屋子次数最多的小鸟，反驳这件事简直是对每周早餐的背刺，万一被杰森听到什么风声，他就只能和美味的咖啡分手。

“那杰森人呢？我听他说要来的。”卡拉用自己的超级视力看了看，无果，也不再费力气，这个堡垒之夜虽说地点在泰坦塔，人却不限于泰坦，毕竟她就是被杰森邀请的，就像夜翼邀请芭芭拉和其他猛禽小队成员。

“唔，他说着小鬼们别想再蹭我的晚饭就到厨房里去了。”腼腆的微笑，为杰森的口是心非。

“你们都对他做了什么？”

“呃……跑到他的安全屋开party？”

“你现在还活着证明他对你是真爱啊。”

吸管不知不觉从钢铁之口中逃脱，卡拉想起杰森干净整洁的安全屋和看到她的房间的抓狂，真是只了不起红罗宾。

“嘿，提姆是我男朋友！”

“他也爱你，斯蒂芬妮，介于你总是带卡珊去那里点餐。”

“那是当然，老娘人见人爱。”

“杰森 厨艺 很好。”

“而提米就是绝对的厨房杀手了，夜翼也是。”

“我不否认这一点？嗯，对了，夜翼来了吗？”再这么被女士们围攻下去我hp就要归零了，提姆决定是时候找人分担一下了，而他的大哥迪克肯定会是个能体谅弟弟的好盾牌。

“在这儿，提米，欸，你要去哪儿？”

“厨房。”

祝你好运。

提姆是在泰坦们玩疯之后才再出现的，厨房源源不断的美食让迪克原谅了兄弟的背弃行径，他一手揽着达米安一手把提姆拐进怀里，顺便还偷了提姆篮子里的小甜饼一个，“嗯，家的味道。”

“把你的手拿开，格雷森。”时任罗宾的达米安发出Tt的轻哼，试图逃脱大哥爱的抱抱，他才不要在乔纳森面前丢脸，这事关尊严问题。

“哦，别这么可爱，小d。”达米安发誓他听见了乔纳森的笑声，该死的氪星人，还记得我放在柜子里的绿刀吗？

“格雷森！”

“我建议你还是放手吧，迪克，否则你以后恐怕只能用单棍了。”幸灾乐祸的提米，“恶魔崽要发飙了。”

“你们叫他恶魔崽？”野兽男孩凑过来，“真是恰如其分。”

“你们都死定了。”

这句话仿佛是什么神庙逃亡之类的游戏开场白，一瞬间泰坦塔传来了几人快乐的笑声。

而与此同时瞭望塔里。

“你在看什么？”

阴沉的声音从背后传来，吓得钢骨几乎用了闪电侠的速度想观上视频，但他毕竟不是闪电侠对吧。

“哦，好吧，你现在知道了。”

来的人果然是蝙蝠侠，严肃的联盟顾问阴着一张脸，在钢骨慢吞吞的挪动下，屏幕一览无余，好在泰坦塔的视频通话已经变成了单向画面，这才不至于引起大范围恐慌。

“喂，维克多，你还在吗？这是信号不好？”渡鸦轻轻拍了拍通讯口，魔法侧的她一向对科技苦手，通常这都是其他人的工作。

感谢你，为你成为我摸鱼的铁证之一。

“瞭望塔也会断wifi吗？”

“也许？”星火飞过来给了她一个大力的拥抱，渡鸦并不介意，只是有点害羞的拉下帽檐，也不管这断开的通讯了，反正她也搞不来。

指不定是钢骨摸鱼被发现了，她想。

在他们背后，野兽男孩已经被罗宾逮住，为了保命只得出卖尊严（钢骨怀疑这一点）变成一只绿色的小猫，任由达米安撸毛，发出舒服的咕噜声。

迪克、提姆和乔纳森停下来，一起分享完了所有小甜饼。

那看起来可真美味，到底是谁做的？

“现在是值班时间。”

“是的，长官！”

钢骨整个身体一激灵，这就是为什么我打听了一上午今天蝙蝠侠的行程，还特地嘱咐神奇队长看门，比利你背叛了我！

“抱歉啦维克多，我是说钢骨，但是蝙蝠侠太恐怖了。”大只的红色奶酪小心翼翼的飞过来，心虚的想其实是自己也看入迷了，拜托，堡垒之夜很好玩的，讪讪的摸着后脑勺笑了笑，“你看他……就是这样，非常抱歉！”

我懂你兄弟。

钢骨僵硬的待在原地，堡垒之夜原本也邀请了他，但世界上总有些事不能两全，特别是工作和娱乐，而最近唯一一个有时间代班的绿箭还被黑金丝雀逮回去报了个缓和亲子关系培训班，在父亲节当天！

哈尔的推特简直把所有人的下巴笑掉，借一句黑金丝雀当时的名言，这都是无可奈何。

时间指向零时，瞭望塔的报时系统传来低低的歌声，但又不会吵醒疲惫的停留者。

钢骨突然发现今天已经过去了。

“你可以不看。”

蝙蝠侠说，他不知为何停留在这里直到深夜，也许是回家发现小鸟们都不在，也许是拆礼物的时候少了一个人，蝙蝠侠也会寂寞啊……  
钢骨想起自己莫名其妙的怅然若失，想起自己在网络上停留许久但最终点击关闭的手指，想起星辰实验室。在变成这样之前，每次他发去的问候短信都得不到回应，久而久之他也选择性忘记了，只是每当看到一对大人和小孩走过，每当听到有关父亲的谈论，总会想起他为什么不回家。

有些东西过去了，不代表它已经愈合。

等到思绪结束钢骨才发现蝙蝠侠很久没再说一句话，没有别的了吗？瞭望塔里只有泰坦们的欢声笑语，以蝙蝠侠的作风而言，这不科学啊，怕不是有人入侵？

蝙蝠侠僵硬的立在原地，顺着他的视线看过去，钢骨只看到泰坦塔的聚会盛宴，几乎所有人都没带面具，坦然面对面，看电影的看电影，打游戏的打游戏，每个人都过得很开心。

这时一个红色的身影从厨房走出来。

“谁还想要披萨！”

所有人都举起手。

通话断了。

  
Part5. 你/我的第一解

炎热的中东境内，枪声连动，硝烟的味道裹挟着爆炸的震动扑面而来，到处都是死亡的味道。青年仰起头看着高悬的太阳，但不过一会儿就猛地转身躲避，顺便给危险感的来处几发弹药。

几个人影倒下了，下一刻，更多的人钻了出来。

艹

“这么不要命的吗？你们给谁打工的来着？”

沉默。

“哈，早该习惯了。”

青年耍了个刀花，把两位宝贝放回枪套里。一个人影从人群中站出来，宛如摩西分海的场景让他不由自主的吹了个口哨。

“小子，我告诉你，你无处可逃。”

人影说，随着他的声音，人群开始进攻，但出人意料的是，即使面对这样一支训练有素的杀手大队，青年依旧不落下风，还有闲心趁着空隙挑衅几句。

“哦，是吗？”

头盔里的声音夹杂电子，显得如此漫不经心，青年的眼睛并没有放在任何一个人身上，而是看着多米诺面具里被发射的信号。

拜托了，动作快点。

“那就来吧！”

“布鲁斯。”

并没有那么黑暗的地下基地。

高大的屏幕亮着光，整个哥谭市的地图一览无余的躺在桌面上，有些部分闪烁着光点，蓝色的，红色的，绿色的，有些则没有。那是义警们的坐标，通常只有晚上才会显现出来，以便这台电脑的使用者调动，今天好像有所不同？

“直接说，提姆，我现在很忙。”

蝙蝠电脑前的人头也不抬的敲打键盘。

“我是说，你真的想把一天都花在蝙蝠电脑上吗？”被叫做提姆的男孩露出一个旁人看不出来的得体假笑，他正在工作，不断打发提出种种不合理要求的合作商，他们是没有脑子吗？还是说根本就不想合作？“阿福说过你要注意休息。”

“该休息的时候我会的。”提姆的养父，布鲁斯韦恩冷酷的回应，完全辜负了他“甜心”的称号。

“你应该知道昨天晚上不是你的错。”提姆找了个安静的地方，毕竟有时候还是要小心一点才好。

昨天晚上阿卡姆暴动，全员出逃，毒藤女，急冻先生，双面人，缄默等说得上名号的反派展开狂欢，蝙蝠家族本以为只是又一场惯例，但显然小丑不这么想，他不知道用什么手段几乎找齐了所有成员的坐标，虽然最终他们没事，但显然老父亲已经快被逼的发疯了。

“我还有事，红罗宾。”

“我现在不是红罗宾！”

想都不用想，提姆知道通讯对面的导师一定在红着眼睛筛查他们的坐标，力求找出漏洞，虽然他知道小丑聪明到能不靠电子设备找到他们，但就是不能放心。

控制狂！

“现在还有人在外面，提姆，”似乎察觉到自己的语气不太对，勉强脱离蝙蝠侠状态的布鲁斯显得十分疲惫，“我们和哥谭警局镇压了一夜，现在天亮了，你不知道那些疯子们会做什么！”

“我当然知道，天啊，布鲁斯，哪种气体把你的脑子弄坏了吗？我们一起夜巡多久了？”感谢上帝这里没有其他人，好让我有场地对他咆哮，“你现在应该休息！该死的放下你的控制欲，迪克和我会盯着的，芭芭拉也在，你……你至少去陪着达米安，他昨天晚上直面了稻草人的新作。”

“……我还有事。”

又恢复那种无动于衷的姿态了，布鲁斯戴上面罩，又变回看不出疲惫的样子，他不是不知道提姆是为他好，但他是蝙蝠侠。况且无论是提姆，迪克还是芭芭拉以及其他所有人，他们的状态也都不太好，提姆昨天几乎是透支了自己，迪克现在还躺在庄园和阿福待在一起，芭芭拉去探望她爸爸了，希望他们都没事……

突然他的目光锁定桌面，从电脑的侧面弹出一个窗口，和哥谭完全不同的地图里，上面有一个细小的红点在不断闪光。

那不是布鲁斯熟悉的任何坐标，但他知道那是什么，或者说那是谁。

昨晚没出现在哥谭的原因找到了。

提姆又在杰森身上安坐标，蝙蝠侠想，虽然他有时也这么做，但杰森从不肯让它们停留超过一夜，一般是即找即销，只有提姆的可以，虽然他不会很高兴。这个结论让他既有点失落，又有些欣慰，杰森和提姆的关系不知从什么时候起变好了，也许有一天……

他试着不去想泰坦塔那一夜，他从不在自己面前那样快活。

提姆的追踪器是他自己制作的，杰森特地要求他去除了不少东西，至于提姆有没有照做，谁也不知道，布鲁斯得花点时间才能搞清楚这在传达什么。

这个频率到底是什么意思？

“提姆，你在j……”

“怎么了布鲁斯？”

突如其来的停顿让提姆紧张了一下，因为这往往意味着不好的事发生了。但蝙蝠侠没有立刻回话，他紧盯着桌面上的问号，那代表着谜语人。

谜语人在学校里出现了。

这个念头刚一出现，他的脑海里仿佛就传来孩子们的尖叫，该死，现在不是时候。

他带着披风出了门。

  
“我的追踪器？”

“一般闪烁就代表生命体征下降，我在改造上的水平也就一般，还是卢修斯帮忙才做好的，出什么事了吗布鲁斯？”

蝙蝠侠坐在飞机上，解决谜语人并没有用去多少时间，因为他显然只是在闲逛，或许是在回忆过去的时光，或许只是给新的谜语寻找素材，但布鲁斯仍觉得太多。

生命体征下降。

我为什么不在一开始就问呢？

屏幕上的坐标闪烁速度已经越来越慢了，几乎趋近停止，布鲁斯现在不能去想这意味着什么，也许他会看到一片废墟，也许他又要主持一场葬礼（但是他已经合法死亡了！）。

哦，天哪，为什么我就是没有问？

布鲁斯觉得自己的思维在急速下坠，昨天晚上还没有愈合的伤口开始渗血，回忆又来到那座破破烂烂的楼房，两个人，一站一坐。

小丑和我，二选一。

我会选他吗？

无论怎么责怪我也行，再来一场报复也可以。布鲁斯几乎是绝望的试图共情杰森的想法，那个闪烁的坐标是不是他发来的求救信号？他是不是在等待提姆或是别的什么人来救他？就像在埃塞俄比亚的那里，等待着布鲁斯他自己？如果他早知道这个的含义的话——

如果他知道，他会来吗？

他会选择他吗？

他会在明知道谜语人可能会伤害孩子的情况下，去追踪一个不知道到底是什么情况的讯号吗？

——他会选择先去阻止谜语人，再追踪坐标。

就和现在一样。

布鲁斯想起年青人挂着嘲讽的脸，第一次意识到他是怎么看自己的。

已经到达坐标上方！

这件事稍微振奋了一下他的心，他强迫自己不去想，专心救援，透过蝙蝠战衣的红外线功能，他能看到地下发生的所有事。

周围有很多尸体（不，不要关注），到处都是人，有一部分光明正大，有一部分暗中潜伏，而年轻人被绑在椅子上，正中间，一个人正准备扣动扳机。

这是公开处刑。

蝙蝠侠后知后觉的意识到，并在想法形成之前开始冲刺。

不！

但是已经太晚了，蝙蝠战机又不可能在保证所有人生命的情况下放倒他们。

他们和我，二选一。

“砰。”

布鲁斯不想看，蝙蝠侠却一动不动，瞪大带着血丝的眼球，目不转睛。

“让开！”

女人以强势的口吻命令道，无人不遵从。

汹涌的刺客军团从各处涌来，女人视敌人如无物，大步走向被枪杀的首领旁边。刚立下大功的枪支抬起青年的下颌，无声释放“起来”的讯息，他露出一个笑脸。

“我好累啊，塔利亚。”

“少撒娇，jay，看看你又把自己弄得这么狼狈。”女人不满的嗔到，枪声连动，绳子应声断开，她把枪丢在一边，顺势让青年跌入自己怀里，抚摸他的脸颊。

杰森有些不习惯似的躲闪，但女人毫不在意，手指插进他的头发。

“come on，我受伤了。”

还是那个语气，亲昵的顺从，像是和终于放下戒心撒娇的野猫。他真的从来没有露出过这副样子吗？真的从不曾如此依赖？从不曾这样快乐过？否则我怎么会该死的疼痛？

不知有多少年没有再见，也许不会再有了，突如其来的画面刺痛了躲在一边的男人的回忆。

“foolish，下次再这么冒险还不如让我解决你。”

女人斥责的说，布鲁斯的经验告诉他，她的确很生气，但不是话里的那种生气。

“我们都知道你不会的，但是绝对不要池子，不要再一次了。”青年笑嘻嘻的抬头，别扭的情绪已经脱离了他的身体，连死亡笑话都不是冲着戳人痛点而去。

“那得对你自己说去。”

塔利亚哼了一声，不太满意他的玩笑。

“……我知道了，没有下次好吗！还有别摸我的头，有点脏，我又没有受伤，再说了我可是第一时间给你发了讯息的。”

是吗？

女人审视他的全身，挑刺的目光让杰森下意识的挺直胸膛。

“做的不错，”最终塔利亚点点头，不知道是在对他没有受伤还是及时求助表示认同，但这一关好歹是过了，杰森松了一口气，他是真的有点害怕塔利亚当着这么多人的面念叨，这种“甜蜜的烦恼”不知道几次让他的同伴用那种幸灾乐祸的眼神看他了。

“那当然，我知道你会来的。”

他轻松的耸肩，站起来活动身体，刚才的情况确实挺危险的，但也不是没有自救的办法，塔利亚明显是借题发挥，看来这几天身上又要多几个追踪器了。

塔利亚叹了一口气，顺着杰森的意思没有乱动，等他稍微恢复了点体力才轻轻放开他。

“现在告诉我，你饿了吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 四对家庭
> 
> 奥利弗和罗伊  
> 故事中的莱尔和布莱克  
> 布鲁斯和杰森  
> 塔利亚和杰森
> 
> 没有标准答案就是答案，与其他所有人的爱都是相遇，与父母却是别离，  
> 但在一切太晚之前，让我知道你爱我，因为我毫无疑问爱着你。  
> 在一切太晚之前，让我不要被迫与你分离，  
> 在一切太晚之前，让我不要先放开你的手  
> 在一切太晚之前......


End file.
